Shopping mayhem
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: set in the misfit universe one week after Beginning A New Chapter Cover Girl has to take the new misfits clothes shopping be afraid be very afraid


**Disclaimer: it ran away in fear from these lunatics**

**This set one week after _Beginning a New Chapter_ enjoy**

**Shopping mayhem **

"Oh come on." said Tara also known as Terra an ex teen titan that had the ability to move the ground, she was arguing with Cover Girl one of the Misfit handlers "Why do we have to go shopping I hate shopping."

"I agree with you for once." said Raven a half demon half human emapath that was also a former teen titan "Why do we have to do this I hate clothes shopping?"

"Now girls." replied Cover Girl "You two need some other clothes to wear besides your uniforms, Terra you barley have anything else to wear and Raven you need to wear something besides the cloak and leotard."

"Why aren't you getting after Bard for this?" Raven asked, Bard was Raven's older brother who also used to be a member of the teen titans

"Two reasons, one he's legally an adult, two he does already have clothes besides his uniform, come on you two it won't be that bad now go put some different clothes on Tara, grab something from your room I know you have at least a couple shirts, Raven go borrow something from Althea you two look like you wear similar clothing sizes." Althea also known as the water manipulator Wavedancer is the leader of the misfits

"Go find something."

"Fine." grumbled the empath as she stormed off to find Althea while grumbling about pain in the butt older siblings and how they get out of this stuff

A few hours (and two arguments) later the three arrived at the mall with a reluctant Bard in tow

"Okay now can you two try to coexist without blowing anything up?" groaned Cover Girl

"This sucks." Bard groaned "I already have enough clothes, why do I have to come after all?"

"Two reasons." said Terra "One: we need someone to carry the bags, two: if we have to suffer for this so do you cowboy."

"Okay, now let's head to the clothing stores and try to leave them in one piece." ordered Cover Girl as she grabbed onto Bard who was about to sneak away

"Let's try to go somewhere besides _Hot Topic_."

"Fine." Raven grumbled "But I am not wearing pink are we clear on that?"

"Hey stop acting like a Goth." Terra ordered

"I'm not." Raven argued

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Knock it off!" Cover Girl ordered as a nearby window blew up "Why can't you two ever get along?"

"She started it." both Raven and Terra said as they pointed at each other

"Fine let's just head over to J.C Penny and behave yourselves."

A few minutes later……..

"Hey that's mine!" Raven yelled as her and Terra played tug o war with a t-shirt

"No way." yelled Terra "I saw it first get your own."

"Why me?" groaned Cover Girl "I am starting to see why Roadblock got out of this."

"This is an outrage!!" yelled a voice in what sounded like a Russian accent "I need a bigger size that stretches."

"Mrs. We don't have anything that stretches that much." said the sales attendant as she grumbled to herself about getting all the weirdoes

"Oh terrific look who is here." said Bard as he came around the corner "Madame Rouge."

"Titans!" growled Rouge as she spotted Raven and Terra walking up to Bard with Cover Girl following behind "And other people."

"Oh great what idiot thawed you out? Terra asked

"Some guy in a blue hood."

"That figures."

"I have to take care of you now." Rouge said as she started changing her hands into weapons

"Oh this will be fun." Bard smirked as him, Raven and Terra powered up

"Let's do some damage, here's a trick I picked up from my brother." Terra said as she stomped her foot down causing a slight tremor causing people to run out and bits and pieces of the displays (and ceiling) to fall down

"Hey watch it." said Raven as she continued to throw things at Rouge "Don't bring the whole building down."

"Sorry."

"Guys take her down now, argue later." said Cover Girl who was engaged in a laser battle with a few other people that had came with Rouge

"Forget this." groaned Rouge as she decided to escape in the melee by shape shifting into someone else

"Well that was anti climatic." said Terra as a smirking Raven came up "What are you up to Raven I know that look?"

"Oh nothing." Raven said "I just took care of our shopping problem."

"How so?" Bard asked

"Oh nothing." said Raven as she held up madam Rouge's credit card "She dropped this when she bailed."

"I'm off to _Barns & Nobel_ and _Hot Topic _see you later."

"Take Bard with you." Cover Girl ordered, "I am not letting you run around this place unsupervised."

"Fine." Raven muttered as she took off with Bard in tow

"Come on Terra let's find you some clothes and hope Bard can keep Raven out of trouble or the other way around."

A few minutes later Terra and Cover Girl came out with the clothes they had bought when they saw an unwelcome site

"Oh great." Muttered Terra as she clenched her hands "A friends of humanity rally, that's all this place needs."

"Terra don't do anything crazy we don't want to attract anymore attention." Cover Girl ordered

"Down with the mutants!" someone shouted

"Hey there's one!" yelled Duncan Matthews as he came over and pointed at Terra "Down with mutants, the titans should be gone for harboring you freaks."

"Terra about what I said about not making anymore scenes ignore that."

"My pleasure." Terra said as she caused bits of the ceiling to fall on the former football player

"I wonder how Raven and Bard are doing."

Meanwhile with the two half demons

"I can do this fine on my own." Raven groaned as she was searching through the book section of_ Barnes and Noble_

"I know but someone has to keep an eye on you." just than Bard spotted someone over by the magazines "I'll be right back."

"Whatever Bard, what is it and you with flirting even though you have a girlfriend?"

"It's a gift." Bard replied as he walked off

"Bonehead." Raven muttered as she went back to browsing until two girls who looked extremely preppy and stuck up came over

"Ew." Said one girl that had brown hair, as she looked at the outfit Raven had barrowed from Althea, which consisted of Jeans and a black t-shirt "Where did you get that outfit?"

"You tell her, Sandi." said the girl with black hair "That girl looks like a fashion disaster mixed with a Goth."

"Whatever." Raven said

"Hey I recognize you." Tiffany said "You were with that group of freaks that the Friends of Humanity took out isn't that right Sandi."

"Good riddance." said Sandi

"Care to repeat that?" Raven growled as her eyes started glowing

"I said good riddance to those freaks."

"That's what I thought."

Sometime later

"Come on let's go grab those two." Cover Girl said after the rest of the people at the rally had fled suddenly there was what looked like an explosion and what looked like two familiar valley girls went running out of _Barnes and Noble_

"Run." yelled Tiffany as what looked like a bookcase went flying after her

"Why am I not surprised?" Cover Girl groaned

(Slap) "Ow!"

"And that would be Bard."

"Come on let's get out of here." Cover Girl groaned "I swear I can't take you three anywhere."

**The end**


End file.
